powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Rangers Back in Time
Summary (part 1) Inspired by the Ranger teens' class assignment of bringing in photographs from their childhood, Lord Zedd comes up with a plan to exploit this trip down memory lane. Using the Rock Of Time, he reverses the Earth's rotation, causing everyone on the planet to revert in age by about 10 years! No longer teens, and no longer possessing memory of being Rangers, the Powerless Kids are seemingly defenseless against Zedd's Putties. But are they still a great team beyond their years? Summary (part 2) Trapped in Photomare's picture, the Powerless Kids' only hope is Young Bulk and Skull! Can Alpha 5 find a way to restore the kids, and convince them that they're an alien-fighting superhero team? Even if they get back to their normal age, the Rangers will have to deal with the Zord-copying Photomare, and a horde of revived monsters guarding the Rock of Time! Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *Justin Timsit as Young Billy *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *??? as Man in Park *??? as Woman in Park *??? as Photomare (voice) Notes *The Photomare monster does not appear in American footage. *This is the first time the Rangers are regressed to the age of children, albeit with their Ranger memories suppressed. This would happen again late in season 3 during the Alien Rangers saga. *Even though Aisha says that Bulk and Skull have been in detention since the second grade, the actors that play the kid Rangers look more like they are in the fourth grade. *Final use of the Power Sword, Power Lance, Power Daggers, and Power Bow in battle. They will appear again in Power Rangers Zeo, alongside the Mighty Morphin' Ranger costumes in the Power Chamber's display case. Adam would use the Power Axe again in "Storybook Rangers, Part 2" and many years later in Operation Overdrive's "Once a Ranger, Part 2". *The second part of this episode marks the overall 100th episode of MMPR and, by extension, the entire Power Rangers franchise. This doesn't count the unaired pilot version of "Day of the Dumpster". *When the Rangers become children, all six remain schoolmates. In the original course of events, four of them--Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Aisha--moved to Angel Grove from other locales and did not meet Billy and Kimberly until their high school years. This discrepancy is not explained. *This was the last episode produced before "The Power Transfer". *The main, adult cast members appear only briefly in both episodes as filming was underway for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie at the time. *Photomare's gender could be confusing, considering its feminine appearance but male voice. It does not help that Alpha referred to the monster as "sister" when he freezes it along with Goldar. * When Photomare's chest slot spewed forth the people she trapped in photos, the footage is four of the unmorphed core Dairangers, minus Kazu, from the source Dairanger episode. This is the only appearance of any of the core Dairangers in Power Rangers Until Super Megaforce. Errors *The Rangers remain in the same classroom with other elementary school aged students, though an establishing shot in Part 2 establishes the building is still called Angel Grove High School. The school's crest on one of the walls also says this as well. *When the Red Dragon Thunderzord approaches giant Photomare, the legs of the Thunder Megazord can be seen before the other four Rangers join up to form it. *When the camera pans up on Rocky in the Red Dragon cockpit, Kimberly's arm can be seen briefly in the right hand side of the shot. *Adam recognizes Oysterizer, and calls him by name despite having never encountered him before. *Despite the fact that Photomare was created from a camera, it visually resembled a photocopier. Song *We Need A Hero See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode